


The Imp

by laira348



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laira348/pseuds/laira348
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle is the miller's daughter au</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Imp

The miller had a lot of debts.

He owed mostly everyone you could think of. His daughter, Belle, wasn’t always sure where the money went, but she always did her best to use the rest wisely.   
It wasn’t that bad till her mother fell victim to the ogre wars. Then they owed more and more people and yet he father brought less and less of the money home with his breath smelling of alcohol.

Belle’s options of work were limited. As a woman, there weren’t many things she could do and no one wanted to employ the miller’s daughter anyway.

The only other option was to marry, but with the war going on, all the men who would marry her were dying on the battlefield.  
It was the miracle when the war stopped.

The frontlines were so close to her village that Belle contemplated running. And then all of a sudden the new Dark One made it all stop and brought the soldiers – and to Belle’s shock, children from the Frontlands – home.

The kingdoms celebrated and for a moment everyone was in such joy they didn’t think about debts her father owed them.

For a short time.

And then they’ve come for them.

The people from her village went to Duke Gaston of Avonlea himself to complain about Maurice. And he actually decided to help them get the money back. Only gods know why he did it – it wasn’t very profitable.

Belle was begging them to give them just a little more time, but no one listened to her. The only had their flour. It will never be enough to pay the amount of money her father drank away.

But Maurice was always good at making excuses.

“Take my daughter!” he blurted out. Belle looked at him in shock and pain. How could he say that?  
"She can spin straw into gold!" 

She just stared at him. She couldn’t even spin, much less straw into gold. In fact, she didn't think there was anyone who could. How did her father think of something so ridiculous?

The Duke was greedy, but he wasn’t stupid.

"Into gold you say?” he smirked gleefully. “Very well. You can pay your debts in gold. If you’re telling the truth. Otherwise, she will be executed tomorrow and you’ll still have to pay everything back."

Belle didn’t even have time to process what’s happening when she was hoisted up on a horse and taken away.  
When they arrived to the castle they put her in front of a spinning wheel and brought her a basket of straw.

“Well?” the Duke prompted her. “Show us what you’re worth.”

"I need to be alone,” she blurted out, trying to win herself some time to think. “It’s hard to concentrate in front of people. Especially people who threatened to kill you."

“As you wish. You have till sunrise,” he turned around to address one of the guards. “Move the miller’s daughter to the dungeon. Bring her the spinning wheel and a pile of straw.”

The dungeon? That’s not good.

The guard dragged her there, preventing her from escaping the whole time and looked the door behind her. It opened only when her supplies were brought in.

Belle stared at the straw pensively, a tear running down her cheek. It was hopeless. There was no way out of the cell. She can’t do what they ask of her. She will die. 

At least she’ll see her mama again.

"Why are you crying, child?"

Belle turned around.

There was a strange man, who was definitely not there before. His skin was scaly and his crazed eyes followed her every move, even as he stood still. 

"Because I am supposed to spin all this straw into gold and if I don't I shall die."

"Well,” he smiled smugly. “As it happens, spinning straw into gold is one of my favorite pastimes.”

She raised her eyebrow. It was beyond suspicious. A strange man appears out of nowhere and says he can do the impossible.

She didn’t want to trust him, but at this point she had nothing to lose.

"Who are you?"

"Oh, where are my manners. Rumplestiltskin, at your service," he bowed theatrically.

"You're The Dark One,” she realized. She couldn’t decide whether it was good news or bad. 

"I see my reputation precedes me,” he giggled. “I can help you, dearie, for a price." 

It took her a moment to find her composure again. She’s heard of The Dark One, everyone did. Funny, they always said he's more a beast than a man. And here she is talking to a man – a strange one, but a man nonetheless. But she knew that no matter how he looked he was someone to be feared. But she also knew that he stopped the ogre wars.

"I don’t have anything I could give you,” she admitted.

"Oh but that isn’t true, is it?" He had a gleam in his reptilian eyes that make her uneasy.

"What do you want?"

He paced around the cell, thinking. "How about a favor?" 

"No,” she declined. “I will not blindly agree to do your biding." 

He looked shocked for a moment before he composed himself. 

"Well, you're the first," he muttered.

"Really? Are the people you normally deal with so dimwitted?" 

"Desperation is a powerful thing.”

"Well, I’m not desperate enough to sell my soul to a demon." 

He gasped, faking shock. "Is that how you always speak to people who are trying to help you?" 

"I’m sorry,” she smiled with feigned innocence. “Is asking for souls above The Dark One?" 

"Souls are tricky things. I would at least ask for your heart."

Belle raised one delicate eyebrow in question. He looked away, a faint blush raising in his cheeks.

"I-I meant literary," he stammered.

"Well my life is already at stake here, I’m not going to gamble with it again." 

"Actually,” he smirked. “It’s possible to rip someone’s heart out without killing them." 

"Really?” she asked skeptically. “Without any ill effects?" 

"Well, that’s another matter. “ 

“Then I’ll have to say no.”

"Hmm... You really don’t have anything valuable?"

"Nothing but myself.”

"Well you are quite valuable. Too much for such a simple feat, probably." 

"Well that depends on what of me."

"You won’t give me your soul or your heart." He looked at her questionably. 

"I won’t give you my body either."

"I wasn’t going to ask for that,” he said softly. 

"That what else do I have?"

"How about your mind?" he suggested. 

"My mind?" Could he rip it out like the heart? That wasn’t something she’d agree to. 

"Well, so-a-speak. You’re a smart woman and it will take me a while to spin all this straw. I like spinning but it can get ever so…lonely.” 

"You want company." It was surprising, but it shouldn’t have been. Belle knew how valuable an intelligent conversation could be. It must be quite hard to find for a man feared across the realms.

"Yes." 

"Well, it’s not like I can go anywhere." 

"So we have a deal?" 

"Deal."

He smiled, genuinely this time and clapped his hands in delight. "I shall get to it then." 

He took a bit of straw and began his work. At some point the straw transformed into gold thread. He could really do it. She would live!

"That’s real gold?" She marveled at it. Reading about magic was one thing, but seeing it with her own eyes was another.

"Yes, of course it is,” he replied matter-of-factly. “What else would it be?"

"I-I don’t know,” she stammered. “I just wanted to be sure."

"Don’t trust me?" he smirked, not looking up from the spindle.

"Of course not,” she scoffed. As if she would ever trust a well known trickster.

"Smart girl,” he looked at her with something akin to fondness. She blushed slightly at the compliment. Not many people valued her for anything other than looks.

"I don’t trust you, but I’m not afraid of you." 

"Yes and how come is that?” he inquired, shooting her a curious look. “Don’t I look frightening? You’ve heard of me before, you must know I’m a monster." 

She took her time to answer. "Everyone says you're a terrible demon, who destroys everything he touches. But I’m not so sure. I know you aren't The Dark One for long. And the only act that I know was committed by you, not the previous Dark Ones, is stopping the ogre wars, which is hardly a monstrous act." 

"Perhaps I had an ulterior motive," he muttered, clearly flustered by her pretty words. Belle shrugged.

"Who cares? You saved us. I don’t care why you did it.” He looked away so she couldn’t see the awe blossoming on his face.  
"And you’re far too adorable to look frightening."

The wheel creaked as he stopped spinning, staring at her with his eyes wide as plates. 

"A-adorable?" he squeaked.

"Yeah," she nodded awkwardly. She probably shouldn’t have said that, but it was too late to take it back now.

"But I’m a beast," Rumplestiltskin protested. She almost laughed at his bewildered expression, but thought better of it. 

"Well, then you’re an adorable beast."

He kept staring at her moment and then shook his head, chuckling.

"And here I thought you had some sort of sense." Belle didn’t feel hurt at all at his jab. It didn’t sound much like an insult. It sounded like Rumplestiltskin had a very poor opinion of himself. That won’t do.

„Say what you want about me. I’ve been told that I’m strange before. But it doesn’t make my opinions any less valid.”

„I suppose. But that doesn’t change the fact that I’m a monster and I look like one, too.” 

„I’ll believe it when I see it.”

He smiled and oh, he had such a pretty smile. „You always have to have the last word, don’t you?”

„Yup.”

„Very well. I suppose you can have it this time. But only this time.” He held up his finger to warn her playfully. 

Belle chuckled. Who knew The Dark One could act like a five year old?

„So,” he started, getting back to the spinning. “How did you get into this mess in the first place?”

„My father owed a lot of money. When they came he, in a moment of what was apparently madness, said I can spin straw into gold.”

“That wasn’t very nice of him.”

“I guess,” Belle shrugged. She didn’t want to think about it. She wasn’t sure why her father did what he did, or how she felt about it, but it was not the time to ponder about such things. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Alright,” he nodded. “What do you want to talk about?”

She chuckled. “Shouldn’t it be your choice?”

“I don’t care what we talk about, really, as long as we do talk,” he shrugged.

“I could tell you about this book I read recently,” she offered hesitantly, not thinking he’d agree. She was always told reading so many books wasn’t good for a girl like her.

He gave her a shy smile. “That would be nice.”

She started describing the book in a dreamy tone, while Rumple spun, still smiling softly. 

“It just had everything! Faraway places, daring swordfights, magic spells and a prince in disguise!” she ended. Rumplestiltskin already had a pile of gold at his feet. She blushed when she realized how long she was talking. “I’m sorry if I bored you.”

“No, not at all. It was quite entertaining.”

“Most people don’t like it when I talk about books. Or that I read them at all.”

“Idiots.”

She giggled at that. “It’s not nice to talk about people that way,” she chastised him playfully.

“I’m The Dark One,” he argued half-heartedly. “I can talk about anyone how I want.”

Belle rolled her eyes. “I almost forgot you’re the big bad dark one and you can do anything you want.”

“You shouldn’t forget that,” he mock chastised her. ”So you like books, huh? What else can you tell me about yourself?”

“There’s not much to tell, really,” she protested. “I’m just a miller’s daughter.”

“I find that hard to believe. But, please, at least tell me your name.”

“You want to know my name?” she smirked, teasing. “Shouldn’t I just make you guess?”

“Sure, if you want all this straw to stay straw,” he replied nonchalantly, but she could see he didn’t realized she was joking.

„It’s Belle,” she held her hand up for him to shake. He dropped a kiss to her knuckles, instead.

„Nice to meet you, Belle,” he murmured.

„Likewise,” she smirked, not bothering to hide her blush.

He seemed to realize what he did, for he dropped her hand quickly and returned to spinning. Even then, she couldn’t help but notice there was an odd discoloring on his cheeks – was he blushing as well?

She meant to tease him about it but the growl of her stomach interrupted her.

“Are they planning on feeding you?”

Her chuckled lacked any humor. “I don’t think so. It probably seems counterproductive to feed me if I’m to be executed tomorrow.”

“Barbarians,” he growled and suddenly there was stew and bread next to her.

“Thank you,” she whispered. It smelled so good. Since the money was tight lately with all of their debts it was a long time since she had such a good warm meal.

“It’s no matter. Just protecting my investment, that’s all.”

She scoffed. “You just can’t admit that you might do something out of kindness, can you?”

“Better eat up. Before it gets cold.”

She smiled and started eating. It tasted just as delicious as it smelled.

Rumplestiltskin was so different from what she heard. He was kind and lonely and childish and very prickly, but he’s done nothing to hurt her. The day started out so terrible, but it didn’t seem so bad know. She’ll live and all for a price of a conversation with a lonely beast, something she’d happily do for free.   
*  
The last straw transformed into gold and Rumplestiltskin felt himself getting sad. He didn’t want to leave. The realization surprised him, though it probably shouldn’t. The girl – Belle – was rather nice to talk to. And so very nice to look at.

“It seems our deal is finished,” he spoke, trying his best to achieve an indifferent tone. He wasn’t sure of his success.

“It would seem so,” Belle agreed.

“If you ever find yourself in trouble again, please don’t hesitate to summon me. Saying my name three times should do the trick.”

“I will. And you’re welcome to visit me if you ever find yourself lonely.”

Oh, those words shouldn’t make him feel as good as they did. He had no doubt he will visit her – he couldn’t wait till he could see her again.

“Thank you. Farewell, then, Belle.”

“Farewell, Rumplestiltskin.”

 


End file.
